You'd like it Kakashi-sensei
by Ghosty-Goo Girl
Summary: Naruto successfully manages to seduce Kakashi and they both end up having some fun while on a mission. Yaoi. PWP. One shot. KakaNaru.


**Summary: Naruto successfully manages to seduce Kakashi and they both end up having some fun while on a mission.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, PWP, Public sex**

 **Pairings: KakaNaru**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Here?" Kakashi whispered, mismatched eyes darting around them.

The blond leaned forward, lips grazing the jounin's ear when he spoke. "You'd like it Kakashi-sensei," a murmur, barely above a whisper that sent pleasurable chills down Kakashi's spine.

The teens hand tangled lightly in the silver strands behind Kakashi's head as he started placing feather light kisses down the mans fabric covered neck, drawing a sharp intake of breath from the jounin. He wasn't used to such intimate contact, especially from his student.

Kakashi teetered for a moment, weighing his options. Naruto's persistent lips were doing things to his nerve endings that made his muscles relax and his knees weak; not that he would ever admit it aloud.

Should he allow the blond to indulge him? If so he could be making a massive mistake; a teacher was forbidden to have a relationship with any of his students. The blond had mentioned that 'he would like it' but what was _it_ exactly? Above all else, Naruto had never hinted that he'd been interested in him before (at least not to Kakashi's knowledge) so where was this coming from?

The simplest course of action would be to turn him away...but...

The jounin's thought process was all but cut when a tanned hand ran up the inside of his thigh, stopping dangerously close to his crotch. Kakashi's breath left him in a huff. Tilting his head back, he shut his eyes as he felt the hard bark of the tree behind him. He hadn't touched Naruto yet, the entire time balling his hands rigidly by his side but now his self control was slowly waning.

Naruto had improved a lot over the past few years with a lot of things but this was one thing Kakashi hadn't expected from the blond when he'd returned from his travels.

Fingers rubbed smooth circles on Kakashi's inner thigh, the other hand trailing from the back of his neck down his side to rest on his hip. The jounin could feel his skin pebble under the blonds touch. A tinge of pink coloured his cheeks. It was times like these that he was thankful for the mask he wore.

The teen was now pressing the very noticeable bulge he sported against Kakashi's leg, his breath visible as it hit the cold air of the forest. Blond hair tickled the side of Kakashi's face as Naruto buried his head in Kakashi's neck, inhaling the jounin's comforting scent.

"Please?" Naruto almost whined, elaborating the point that the blond wasn't the only one needing release as he finally brought the hand resting on Kakashi's thigh up to rub the bulge that had now formed in his sensei's standard-issue uniform pants.

Kakashi stared wide eye'd at the teen before him, barely able to believe that this was happening but the pleasure he felt from the much needed friction from the boys hand was all that he needed as clarity. He studied Naruto for a moment, gazing into deep blue, undeniably glazed by lust. Kakashi wet his lips under his mask. Shit, this was actually happening.

Eyes wide and worried now, he peered at the rest of his team, tucked up in their sleeping bags not 50 feet away. This was a risk but Kakashi couldn't deny that the very thought of it was getting him off more than he'd like to admit; he was sure he was going straight to hell for it.

Naruto's heavy-lidded eyes were watching him intently. A heavy blush spread across whisker marked cheeks yet there was a determined curve to his sultry smile that only Naruto could achieve. An almost predatory gleam in his eye that told Kakashi that he knew his sensei had given in to his advances.

It struck Kakashi to his core to see the longing that Naruto was expressing for him. The blond wanted him. It had been so long since someone had genuinely wanted the copy-nin and it had only caught up to him now that maybe he too had been yearning to be the focus of someone's attentions for a long time. Yet for so long he'd shut people out. Maybe it was time to let someone in.

To feel human again.

The jounin had decided; he'd let Naruto have his fun, regardless of what this all meant. He wanted to experiment with Kakashi? Then he'd let his student satisfy his curiosity.

Kakashi gave a stern nod, barely able to stand the cloth separating himself from Naruto's warm hand rubbing him through his trousers. The blonds hardness against his thigh did nothing for his heated arousal.

Naruto tilted his head up once again to whisper in Kakashi's ear. "I want you to read to me, Kakashi-sensei," he almost purred.

Kakashi swallowed hard. Unable to deny this boy, he reached behind him and pulled out his worn book from his supply pouch. Naruto pinned the jounin against the large tree languidly, smirking in triumph.

"Now read," he whispered seductively.

Kakashi opened to a random page and lifted the book so that it was within reading distance, the small lamp beside them illuminating the words.

The jounin blushed as he skimmed the page, realizing it was a particularly saucy chapter; having read it so many times he could probably voice it aloud without the need of the pages. He peered down at his student and nodded to signify that he was ready.

"Go ahead, Naruto," he barely managed to keep the shakiness out of his voice. He was too far gone to be able to walk away now.

Naruto didn't hesitate as he fumbled with the buttons of Kakashi's dark trousers, unbuttoning them to expose equally dark underwear. Pulling both garments down enough to expose Kakashi's hard cock, Naruto got to work.

He could hear his sensei's baritone voice quietly yet steadily reading the lines of his book aloud. His usual bored expression firmly in place yet Naruto was determined to break that, to find out what faces he could make this man pull, how much of a reaction he could gain from him. He wanted to see what he could bring his sensei to, knowing that it was solely Naruto who had achieved it.

Reaching up, he placed his hands on the thin fabric of Kakashi's mask, silently asking permission. The small nod from his superior was enough as the mystery that was Kakashi's face was finally revealed, his mask pooling around his neck.

The blond soaked in the sight, he'd never imagined that his sensei could be this handsome. Leaning forward he took Kakashi's cool lips with his own, momentarily stopping the words being whispered into the cool night air. The kiss didn't last long, much to Kakashi's disappointment but his disappointment lasted about two seconds before his breath caught in his throat and he let out a barely audible moan.

Naruto was on his knees in front of Kakashi, his sensei's cock in hand, staring lustfully up at the man. Kakashi managed to pull himself together yet the delectable sight was something he could not pull his eyes away from. He continued to whisper sentence after sentence as he watched Naruto rub his soft hand along the warm flesh. Stopping to squeeze gently before continuing, successfully teasing Kakashi to the brink of insanity. The Jounin's mouth twitched with the restraint he had a hold over himself; it was so tempting to run his fingers through the soft strands of blond hair, to bring Naruto's head forward to take his cock into his wet mouth.

Kakashi's breathing increased at the thought, the words he'd memorized from years of reading the same book had him increasing his need for release. He saw Naruto bring both of his hands up to wrap around Kakashi's length, pumping it rhythmically, yet it was still not enough; he wanted more, he _needed_ Naruto to go quicker. The man thrust his hips slightly in an attempt to gain more of that sweet friction, only to have Naruto stop completely. He almost groaned, his speech faltering as he continued reading standing up straighter against the tree.

Naruto noticed his sensei's muscles tense as he reluctantly pulled his hands away yet he would not allow Kakashi to move of his own accord...at least not yet anyway...Naruto was the one in control here and he'd make sure Kakashi knew that. Naruto's own pants were tight, his erection straining against the fabric begging to be touched. A wicked idea crossed his mind making Naruto smirk. He brought a tanned hand down to the bulge in his pants and rubbed slowly, making sure that Kakashi could see what the jounin had done to him. He threw his head back and moaned as he jerked his hips up to meet his hand palming his erection.

Kakashi clenched his teeth, momentarily stopping his dialogue to appreciate the erotic sight playing out before him. It took all of his willpower to stop himself from taking Naruto there and then on the hard ground. He wanted to run his lips up that smooth neck, lick across his jaw line, take his hard cock into his own mouth, pound into that tight little ass until he made his student scream and beg for more.

Naruto stopped rubbing himself before he crossed the line where his thoughts would become incomprehensible, after all, he wasn't finished with Kakashi yet. He locked eyes with his superior, feeling a sense of achievement that he'd distracted the copy-nin from his book, the mans face clearly reflecting the lust that, Naruto mused, was probably spread across his own face. It was hot, but it wasn't over yet, he was determined to make Kakashi proud.

"Did I say you could stop, Kakashi-sensei?"

The man swallowed hard and averted his eyes back to the pages in front of him. However his gaze once again lowered when he heard Naruto spit into his hands. A second later he felt the blond slicking him up, his breath hitching each time the boy twisted over the head of his cock, his fingers hitting all the right places. The words weren't coming to his mind as easily anymore, his eyes wondering back to the page in a determined attempt to keep control of his body. Kakashi shuddered when Naruto made a tight pocket with his hands, it felt almost like the man was thrusting inside of the blond's pliant body...hot, tight and wet. Kakashi's fists were squeezed so tight that it was making his knuckles white, it was taking all of his willpower to stay still and not overpower Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes were lust filled and heavy-lidded now, his heart beating almost painfully behind his rib cage as Naruto carried on jerking the mans cock. His fingers tightened as he pumped faster, Kakashi let a gasp slip past his lips, his hand clenching by his side. He was getting close.

Kakashi groaned when the slick heat disappeared, he'd been so close yet he knew Naruto would not let him cum yet. His length twitched when Naruto blew slightly cool air over the sensitive flesh. Naruto chuckled quietly, reveling in the fact that he'd made Kakashi like this. He glance up at the jounin with inquisitive eyes.

"Do you like this Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto brought his head forward, never looked away from Kakashi's eyes, and licked the throbbing length from base to tip. Kakashi had long since stopped reading, his mind going hay wire, his thoughts jumbled and his body no longer under his control. His lips were parted and he let out a quiet moan when he felt Naruto's wet tongue drag itself along his length. The innocent look directed up at him was too much, he needed to touch his student. Badly.

Kakashi threaded his fingers through soft strands, prompting Naruto to continue, to take his desire into his mouth. Naruto brought his head forward again to twirl his tongue over Kakashi's tip, making the man shiver with desire, the hand in his hair clenching almost painfully. Hell...Naruto was almost shaking with the amount of effort it was taking to not just get on his hands and knees in front of the man and let him fuck him face first into the dirt. The blond took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly, teasingly, on the hot flesh, relishing the taste that was solely Kakashi. Said person was no longer holding back the noises he'd kept in up until now; it was no longer possible to be quiet while Naruto's pretty little mouth was around his dick.

There was a stirring from one of the sleeping figures of their team mates. Kakashi had almost forgotten that the two of them weren't alone, the risk of the situation hitting him full force once again. If they were caught, both of them would have to put up with the consequences and that was something neither of them wanted. Yet the risk sparked something inside Kakashi, adding to his arousal more than he could have imagined.

Naruto pulled away to take a brief look in the direction of the sleeping figures, curious as to whether they'd been caught. Kakashi's length perked in front of Naruto, catching his attention, and the blond tilted his head in a questioning manner. He peered up at his superior like the fact that they could have just been caught hadn't affected him in the least.

"Do you enjoy doing it here Kakashi-sensei?" The younger voiced in a throaty murmur.

The silver haired man averted his eyes in embarrassment from the feigned innocence radiating from Naruto's gaze. The blond knew very well that Kakashi enjoyed it, his body was betraying his feelings towards the situation as it was, he didn't even need to open his mouth.

Kakashi quietly read the lines from where he left off once again, trying his best to distract himself from the embarrassment and the amused look that Naruto was directing at him. The blond chuckled. So his sensei liked risky, huh? Naruto placed his hands firmly on Kakashi's hips and sunk his mouth around the mans length in one swift movement, deep throating the hard flesh, completely catching Kakashi by surprise. His hand shot to Naruto's head again, his attempt at bucking his hips to get that much needed friction was futile as the blond kept him firmly in place.

"Nngg, Naruto..." Kakashi groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to rest against the tree. His breathing was erratic as Naruto bobbed his head up and down on Kakashi's dick, hollowing his cheeks for a greater suction, the pleasure was almost unbearable.

Naruto hummed around the length in his mouth, moaning at the sight before him; his sensei disheveled and lost in pleasure, his cheeks pink, mouth agape, head back and eyes squeezed shut. The most beautiful moans passing his lips as his own student sucked him off. It was unbearable seeing Kakashi liked this, he had wanted to make the man beg for this but now it seemed Naruto was on the verge of begging Kakashi to fuck _him_.

Naruto needed more of that sight, he soaked it up, burning it into his memory so that even when this was over he would never forget, yet at the same time it was not nearly enough to live with. Naruto increased the speed of his rhythmic bobbing, swiping his tongue over the head every time the cock in his mouth was retracting only for it to be sucked back into his heat and down the constricting tightness of his throat.

Kakashi was now looking down into the depth of the teary blue eyes boring into his own. His grip tightened even more on the blond's hair, Naruto still not allowing him to fuck his mouth, however much he wanted to. He was chanting Naruto's name around the moans and heavy breathing now, he knew it wouldn't be long and it almost pushed him over the edge when Naruto pulled the sexiest face he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. Pleading blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears, pink cheeks and wet lips, and just the way Kakashi liked it; his dick filling Naruto's mouth.

Kakashi threw the book to the side, bringing his free hand to his mouth, sinking his teeth into the side of his wrist to keep himself from screaming. His muffled groans filled the silence as his orgasm peaked, ripping through him, filling Naruto's mouth with he seed. His body jerked and his breathing hitched, blood was now flowing from his arm and down his chin from the force of his bite.

At the sight of Kakashi reaching his orgasm, hearing his own name passing those soft lips, at the fact that his sensei had to muffle his screams in an attempt to be quiet, sent Naruto over the edge as well. His cock spurting his own orgasm in the confines of his trousers, he was glad that Kakashi's cock was muffling his own screams of pleasure.

Naruto swallowed all of his sensei's cum, relishing the taste before pulling his mouth away to take a deep breath, shuddering as he exhaled. Kakashi was breathing heavily, his eyes shut and his head resting against the bark of the tree. His whole body was trembling from the force of his orgasm, his muscles weak and relaxed. He slid to the floor to sit in front of Naruto.

Said blond decided to straddle Kakashi's lap, hugging him as they both came down from their high, cherishing the moment before reality once again hit them both. Kakashi was still slumped against the tree, his gloved hands grabbing Naruto's hips in a comforting gesture yet he could barely find the energy to talk.

The blond leaned forward and licked the blood that had run down Kakashi's chin, working his way up to his mouth where he decided to place a soft kiss on his lips. Kakashi opened his eyes to look at his student, pulling his mouth back against his own for a deeper, more heartfelt kiss. Neither spoke until almost sun rise, cherishing each others company while they could, at least until they were forced to act like this had never happened in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N: Just some PWP, I highly doubt I'll be continuing this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
